Segundo Lugar
by zorroGranger
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Hermione al saber que sería rescatada por uno de los campeones? ¿Qué sintió al descubrir que Viktor Krum la rescató? Y más importante, ¿Qué sintió al ver que para Harry, lo más importante era Ron?


-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, tomen asiento por favor-dijo Dumbledore en cuanto la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una joven castaña y a su amigo pelirrojo. Cuando tomaron asiento, Hermione examinó detenidamente el despacho y frunció levemente el ceño cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Cho Chang y una niña de rubia cabellera.

-Como sabrán, la segunda prueba del torneo se llevará acabo el día de mañana. Esta vez, los campeones deben sumergirse en las profundidades del lago para rescatar lo que para ellos es lo más valioso. Ustedes.

La castaña respiró pausadamente para calmar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón. Miró una vez más a las personas que se encontraba ahí; Cho seguramente sería rescatada por Cedric, esa pequeña niña se parecía demasiado a Fleur Delacour, lo que la hizo suponer que era su hermana y que seria rescatada por la francesa. Dado que solamente quedaban Harry y Viktor como campeones, cerró los ojos cuando comprendió que Ron seria rescatado por Harry y que ella seria rescatada por Viktor. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que sus ojos se tornasen cristalinos, ¿Cómo era posible que un chico que apenas la conocía la valorara más que su mejor amigo?

-¿Alguna pregunta?-cuestionó Dumbledore, fijando sus ojos azules en los castaños de Hermione. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió su mirada avergonzada. Por estar maldiciendo su suerte no había prestado atención a las palabras de su director.

-¿Qué pasara si no nos rescatan luego de una hora?-preguntó Ron, su voz sonó temblorosa, lo que le hizo saber a Hermione que tenía miedo.

-Por su bien, deben hacerlo-susurró el director con una enigmática sonrisa-por favor acompañen a la profesora McGonagall, ella les aplicara el hechizo y los llevara hasta sus lugares.

Con algo de temor, asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos para seguir a McGonagall, quien parecía bastante preocupada por la siguiente prueba.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-susurró Ron, procurando caminar más despacio que los demás- ¿A quien de los dos rescatara Harry?

-No es obvio, Ron-respondió la chica castaña con un dejo de amargura- a ti.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Siempre es a ti –sentenció, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse dolorosamente. Siempre era Ron, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Todo ese tiempo sólo estuvo a su lado porque se molestó con Ron, no por las razones que ella deseaba.

-¿Entonces, Viktor Krum te rescatara a ti?-Ron tomó su brazo bruscamente y la obligó a girarse hacia él. Su ceño estaba contraído, sus labios apretados y sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

-Pues sí, Ron. Viktor será quien me rescate-respondió con molestia, más por lo mucho que dolían sus palabras que por lo celos inmaduros de Ron.

-Tú no puedes ser lo más importante para Krum-gruñó el pelirrojo, ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre.

-Que no lo sea para ustedes no significa que no lo sea para nadie-susurró con frialdad, soltándose del agarre de Ron. Lo miró con enojo contenido y caminó con pasos acelerados para alcanzar a su profesora. Ingresaron a una habitación con 4 camillas y esperaron su turno para ser hechizados. Hermione fue la última y antes de que la profesora McGonagall utilizara su varita, contempló con envidia a sus compañeros. No podía evitar pensar que ella seria salvada por una persona que no quería y eso la hacia sentir frustrada y culpable.

-Suerte, Hermione-susurró McGonagall. Hermione le sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su profesora pronunciar el hechizo.

Cuando el aire entró a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos precipitadamente y pataleó para no hundirse en el lago. Pasó una mano por sobre su cabello para quitárselo de la frente y vio como Viktor Krum brotaba del agua con una horrenda cabeza de tiburón que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sintió desilusión al ver los oscuros ojos de Viktor, pues lo más deseaba era ver el matiz esmeralda que le robaba el aliento.

Viktor la ayudó a salir y la profesora McGonagall le tendió una gruesa bata y algunas toallas. Se alejó de ambos y se acercó a la orilla, esperando ver a Harry. Cada minuto que pasaba la angustiaba más. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si lo habían atacado y estaba gravemente herido? ¿Y si en verdad Dumbledore no hacía nada para rescatarlo?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia su director y rogarle para que ayudaran a Harry, vio como Ron y la hermana de Fleur salían a la superficie. Se arrodilló en la orilla de la plataforma de madera, entrecerrando los ojos para buscar a su amigo entre las profundidades del agua. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente cuando vio que todos los presentes miraban el lago con preocupación. De pronto, Harry salió como si las sirenas lo hubiesen arrojado a la superficie, cayó de bruces en la plataforma contigua a la que estaba Hermione y escupió agua por varios minutos. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia Harry, pero la fuerte mano de Viktor Krum la retuvo.

-Her…mi…one…-exclamó el joven búlgaro.

-Hablamos después, Viktor-respondió la castaña, se deshizo de su agarre y se apresuró a reunirse con su mejor amigo. Cuando lo vio sentado y temblando, corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Harry-exclamó con un hilito de voz al tiempo que se quitaba una toalla de encima y rodeaba con ella la espalda de su amigo.

-Hermione-respondió Harry emitiendo un débil gemido.

-Me tenias muy preocupada, tardaste demasiado-susurró, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para evitar que las lágrimas, que se acumulaban en sus ojos, rodaran por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar el impulso, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y vio fijamente sus ojos, luego, besó su coronilla y acaricio su cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta, Viktor y Ron la miraban con recelo y Harry sólo se removía incomodo, con las manos de Hermione aun en sus mejillas.

Cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el lugar, Hermione se apartó de Harry y se abrazó a si misma para disminuir la soledad que la había embargado. Vio con tristeza como Harry se levantaba y palmeaba la espalda de Ron preguntándole por su estado y diciendo lo preocupado que estaba cuando pensó que no lo rescataría a tiempo.

Sonrió cuando Dumbledore le dio el segundo lugar a Harry y lo miró con felicidad, haciéndole saber lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Cuando por fin se dirigían de regreso al castillo, miró el lago por última vez y suspiró esperando que toda la tristeza que sentía, abandonara su cuerpo con el aire que dejaba sus pulmones. Debía resignarse de una vez por todas, debía hacerle entender a su corazón que para Harry, nunca sería más que una amiga, que nunca estaría por encima de Ron. Por mucho que lo intentara, Harry nunca la llegaría a querer ni una cuarta parte de lo que quería al pelirrojo, y es que después de lo ocurrido ese día, le había dejado claro lo que su corazón se había empeñado en negar por años.

-Estamos juntos en esto-susurró, para recordarse que nunca dejaría solo a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que para él, ella siempre ocuparía el segundo lugar.

* * *

……..OoOoO……..

Este es una muy pequeña historia que nació una noche en que veía la película del cáliz de fuego junto a mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegamos a la escena del lago, ella me dijo que si yo fuera Harry y ella Hermione, se molestaría mucho de estar siempre en segundo lugar, pero más que nada, se sentiría terrible. Fue entonces cuando me pregunte ¿Qué sintió Hermione? Y pronto comencé a imaginarlo. Muchos han dicho que Harry y Ron no valoran lo suficiente a Hermione y aunque no he leído los libros (sólo he visto las películas) estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Hace poco, mi amiga, me comentó (muy indignada) una parte del libro _el cáliz de fuego_ en la que Harry y Ron pelean, por lo cual Harry se ve _obligado _a pasar más tiempo con Hermione. Me dijo también que en esa parte relatan que Harry piensa que estar con Hermione es aburrido, pues Hermione no hace bromas y pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, además, supe que en el último libro, Harry trata mal a Hermione y recalca lo mucho que extraña a Ron y los deseos que tiene de ver a Ginny. En verdad me indigna esa actitud de Harry, si yo estuviera en su lugar, apreciaría a quien realmente es mi amiga, no a quien se dice ser mí mejor amigo y me deja en momentos cruciales por celos estúpidos, ni a niñas inmaduras que sólo buscan un nombre.

Sé que ha escrito mucho como notas de autor, pero de verdad me enfurecen las personas que no saben apreciar la verdadera amistad y que la ponen en segundo plano por personas que no valen la pena.

Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia. Es mi regalo adelantado de navidad.


End file.
